Smirk
by Obsessed Authoress
Summary: Hiroki discovers another one of those nuances that make up Nowaki. Egoist ONESHOT


A/N- So, I wrote this months and months and months ago, and I don't know why I didn't post it when I was in my _JR_ phase (which I'm not anymore, sadly), but I didn't... And then today I looked at it and was like, "Meh, it's not _that_ bad." So I'm posting it, after much inexplicable delay. Hope you enjoy! -OA

* * *

**Smirk**

_By ObsessedAuthoress_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Junjou Romantica. _Sadly.

* * *

If he thought hard about it, he realized that it had been there all along.

Likely, if he'd been paying attention, he would have seen it the first time they kissed. Of course, he was unconscious at the time, so that would have proven a little difficult to pull off, but still…

Really, the signs were there. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to notice. Six years was a long time, after all. And there it was, staring him in the face.

Nowaki had a smirk.

Hiroki never would have thought it possible, since the younger male was usually so unassuming and humble. But visual evidence is hard to ignore, and by now the associate professor of literature at Mitsuhashi University was convinced.

It wasn't just the fact that Nowaki had a smirk. Anyone could have a facial expression like that. The significance was that Nowaki only used said smirk under certain circumstances. For example, after they kissed.

Or made out.

Or had sex…

…Yeah. During those kinds of situations, that was when Hiroki would see this smirk. He was beginning to look for it every time, trying to pinpoint its origin, the reason for its appearance, the emotion behind it.

And he was failing miserably. He just had no clue. It wasn't like there was much to go on; all he could tell about the smirk was the times it showed up, and the fact that it always looked a little smug to him. He didn't know why.

As much as it galled him to have to ask, Hiroki finally caved.

"Mmmm… Nowaki?"

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Making that face," the brunet said impatiently, shifting his hips against the floor of their apartment. This was…one of the more uncomfortable places they'd chosen to have a make-out session. "You make it whenever-" He turned a dull shade of red, head jerking to the side with an irritable twist of his mouth.

Nowaki chuckled. "What? Whenever we what?" he prodded, blue eyes sparkling with something Hiroki was afraid keenly resembled amusement. "Hiro-san?"

"Never mind," the older man mumbled, avoiding that piercing gaze. It didn't matter, right? He could live with just wondering, left in suspense for the rest of his life… He stiffened as a pair of lips grazed his ear, gently nuzzling the lobe. "Baka-"

"If you're referring to how I look whenever we kiss," was the whispered interruption. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but I just can't help myself. You're always so cute."

Silence.

Hiroki decided that he was going insane, because he'd _known_ it was going to be something stupid like that, something that would make him blush all the brighter. Nowaki loved to say things like that, things that embarrassed him and made his heart stop and his stomach flip over, and-

-And if he had known it would be something like that, why had he bothered watching his lover for so long, trying to ascertain the reason? Why had he bothered to ask if he already knew the answer?

Maybe, Hiroki thought reluctantly as that pair of curved lips descended on his, it was because somewhere deep inside him, he really liked hearing those things.

He felt Nowaki release a low laugh into their kiss without breaking the moist seal; it sent shivers down his spine. "You're doing it again," the younger man whispered, pulling back just enough to see all of his lover's flushed face. "Looking cute. It makes me so-"

Hiroki grunted and reached up, throwing his arms around the other male's neck and tugging that head back down again. Mouths smashed against each other, a messy, rough liplock with hardly any sense of elegance.

But sometimes that was the way their relationship was.

And besides, he didn't need to hear the end of Nowaki's sentence to know what the young doctor had been going to say.

_-Happy. _

_I know. You make me happy too.

* * *

_

A/N- Ah, Egoist is so dysfunctional...but I love them anyway! Review if you liked it! Thanks! -OA_  
_


End file.
